


King Hadrian

by Rikaeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: King Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Ministry attempts to railroad Harry at his trial Magic kicks in and saves him. Now that he's the King of Albion Harry has a lot on his plate. Hopefully with his courtships he can find stability in his life and maybe finally figure out how this king thing works. Of course it helps that Harry has his trusty advisor with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Hadrian

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here we are. People have given their approval for this story and I just finally finished it. Hopefully you enjoy it and have some suggestions! As for Investigative Wizard like I said on Beauxbatons it may be getting updated in a week or two but Beauxbatons might be getting updated within a week. HCM is still in writer's block and uh yeah. Oh yeah for this version on AO3 the voice's words were supposed to be bold but I didn't feel brave enough to mess with html code.

This entire trial that Harry was being subjected to was a complete and utter farce. Despite all the help that he was getting for it such as Albus Dumbledore and witness testimony he was still being railroaded. All for casting a Patronus against a Dementor that happened to get to Little Whinging. He couldn’t believe this. Then again it was the Ministry of Magic. They didn’t care for naught but money. Harry was glaring at Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic as he handed down the verdict.  
“The Wizengamot finds the defendant, Harry James Potter, gui-“ Fudge started but suddenly started choking.  
“Gui-“ He tried again, but once more choking.  
As this was happening the atmosphere was getting colder and colder, not unlike the effect of a Dementor but without the happiness-sucking effect. The lights seemed to dim as well with the drop in temperature when a voice spoke.  
“You dare betray your King? You dare?!” the voice roared.  
“What King! We don’t have a king!” roared one of the Wizengamot members.  
“How ye have forgotten. How your cowardice has wrought your idiocy! You have forgotten about the House of Pendragon.” the voice rumbled.  
The word Pendragon instantly caused Dumbledore and the woman with the monocle to pale.  
“Who the fuck is Pendragon!” yelled another one of the members.  
“Pendragon is who ye are bound to. Pendragon is who ye swore fealty to. Pendragon is who granted ye sanctuary. PENDRAGON IS YOUR KING.” The voice roared, each sentence louder than the last.  
The voice seemed to take a breath before speaking again.  
“It is within my rights to do this as the Magic of Albion. Hadrian James Pendragon is thus instated as King of Magical Albion. Ye who are subject to the Magic of Albion are henceforth bound in loyalty and magic to King Hadrian. Ye who are not subject to the Magic of Albion and have willingly betrayed King Hadrian are henceforth declared enemies of Magical Albion. Ye who are subject to the Magic of Albion and have willingly betrayed King Hadrian be struck down by your magic. May Avalon once again open. May Morgana LeFay once more give advice to the King. May Morgana LeFay once more defend her country. For Morgana LeFay has been pardoned of all her crimes. So mote it be. So mote it be.” The now identified embodiment of Magic spoke.  
When it finished blue fire struck the ground and leaped at everyone but Harry before splitting and leaping off to places unknown. When the flame vanished there were many agonizing screams from many members of Wizengamot. Both Cornelius Fudge and the pinked clothed toad of a woman fell to the ground screaming in pain, soon after dead. In the stands people sitting at the seats labeled Avery, Yaxley, Carrow, Rosier, and Rowle did the same as Fudge and that woman before falling dead as well. Lestrange, Malfoy (Who Harry recognized as Lucius Malfoy), Nott, Parkinson, and Flint held their arm in pain but did not fall dead. After that there was a ripple in the air before the air separated, revealing a portal. Through the portal stepped a rather beautiful raven haired woman. She was wearing a medieval era green dress that fit nicely to her. With every step she took there was power emanating from her.  
“Who is the current King?” She said.  
Everyone went silent and their eyes turned to Harry who seemed to sink in on himself. The woman noticed this before sighing and walking up to the boy.  
“Do not be afraid little one. I am only here to be your advisor, like Merlin was to Arthur.” She said, giving him a warm smile.  
That calmed Harry down and he stood straight again. Dumbledore took that moment to speak.  
“Who are you my lady.” He said.  
Harry could sense some familiarity in his tone but he wasn’t sure why or how Dumbledore would be familiar with this woman. The woman narrowed her eyes before giving a glare to Dumbledore.  
“Merlin do not my lady me. Do not even attempt to play your games.” She scowled, causing everyone in the room to gap.  
“It’s Dumbledore now Morgana. Did you have to tell everyone who I am?” He sighed.  
“You enjoy your games far too much. I swear Arthur was far too lenient with you.” She muttered at the end.  
“To be fairly honest it was Arthur who taught me such things. He enjoyed toying with the nobles after all.” Dumbledore said.  
“Yes but his was a means to an end. You just do it cause you find it fun. Has a thousand years made you senile?” Morgana asked.  
“I do hope not. I have been rebirthing every so often. I’ve got to say my life as Albus Dumbledore was the most interesting.” He mused.  
“Professor? You’re Merlin?” Harry asked, confused.  
“Why my boy yes I am. However, this isn’t my original body. Every hundred years or so I rebirth into a new person, in fact, I believe at one point I was one of your father’s ancestors.” Dumbledore said (Harry was too used to calling him Dumbledore to even attempt Merlin).  
“May I ask what you are going to do with us King Hadrian?” The monocle woman asked, not wanting to be held up much longer.  
At first, Harry didn’t have an answer. But then seconds later, as if magic was guiding him (which it probably was), he spoke.  
“The Ministry of Magic is hereby disbanded and the Kingdom of Albion is once more reinstituted.” Harry said.  
“But wait, what about the Aurors?” The woman asked, concern in her eyes.  
“The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is hereby reformed into the Royal Knights of Albion. You, Madame Bones, for your loyalty We hereby instate you into the Knights of the Round Table. All your subordinates are to undergo extensive background checks to weed out the traitors. While Magic killed those who betrayed Us it was not specific to target those who are corrupt.” Harry spoke, magic further guiding his words.  
When he finished there was a flash around the now known Madame Bones and when it parted she was wearing robe-like chainmail that was similar to the armor of old. On the chest plate was a green crest with a black dragon inside it.   
“I am honored your Grace.” Madam Bones said.  
The next thing Harry said wasn’t as influenced by magic as the statements before because the matter was personal to him.  
“Our next action is a full pardon to Sirius Orion Black who We know was not the Secret Keeper and did not betray Our parents or kill those non-magicals.” Harry said.  
That caused an immediate outrage within the remaining living Wizengamot members.  
“You cannot do that!” One shouted.  
“You will find that We can and have. You do not have the authority anymore We do. We ask all of you to go home tonight and tell your family the news and that their loyalty is expected because Magic will demand it. Also former unwilling followers of the self-stylized Lord Voldemort your master is dead by the Magic of Albion for betraying its King.” Harry said, looking each of them in the eye, causing them to gulp.  
With that Harry turned around and left the courtroom, Dumbledore, Morgana and Madam Bones following quickly after. Harry suddenly felt very tired and exhausted but he didn’t know why. Thankfully Morgana seemed to notice.  
“My King, it’s because Magic itself was helping you speak. It’s normal for you to feel drained afterwards. This just means that I have to start your lessons sooner.” She said.  
“Lessons in what?” Harry asked tiredly.  
“Etiquette and Speech. You have to learn how to speak as you did before naturally. To be able to command your people.” Morgana said, causing Harry to groan.  
“Ugh, why me?” He sighed.  
“Well it was bound to happen soon my boy, magic wasn’t very happy to begin with, you just gave it the opening it needed. Just be glad it was you who held the Pendragon ancestry instead of Draco Malfoy.” Dumbledore said with a cheerful twinkle in his eye.  
“Ugh Merlin you’re insufferable.” Morgana groaned.  
“Not to interrupt but how are you going to handle the public my King?” Madam Bones asked.  
“I’m sure the King wishes you to call him by his first name in private. You are part of his Round Table, the Knights were always close to Arthur.” Morgana said.  
Harry nodded fervently at Morgana’s statement. He would go stir crazy if people called him King in private.  
“Anyhow the public wont react as negatively as you think Madam Bones.” Morgana said.  
“How couldn’t they? The Ministry was disbanded! There’ll be a panic.” Madam Bones said.  
“There won’t trust me. The Magic of Albion will see to that. Magic bound everyone who is a subject of Albion to the King. When they hear the news they won’t feel panic but relief. Not by compulsion but because their magic will let them know they’re safe.” Morgana said.  
Madam Bones wasn’t going to argue any further, especially since she had dropped Magical Theory her fourth year so she really had no idea how this magic worked. Hopefully Lady Morgana was right.  
“Anywho I do believe we should return to base. Madam Bones, Morgana please take a look at this and then burn it.” Dumbledore said, handing them two scraps of paper.  
The Order of the Phoenix can be found at 12 Grimmauld Place.  
“Fidelius? You still use that darn spell that you made just to hide my hairbrushes?” Morgana scowled.  
“Yes? But now I use it to hide houses. Now come on grab my arm you three.” Dumbledore said.  
They all grabbed his arms and Dumbledore spun on his foot, apparating with all three in tow. After the annoying tube-squeezing feeling they reappeared in the entry way of the Black Townhouse. Thankfully Harry managed to keep his balance when he landed and didn’t fall over. Soon after landing there was thundering on the staircase and he saw his friends Hermione and Ron coming down as well as Remus and Sirius.  
“Harry! How did your trial go! Who’s that woman?” Hermione asked, her natural curiosity somehow calming Harry down.  
“I am Morgana LeFay and due to the King’s trial the Ministry of Magic has been disbanded.” Morgana said, causing jaws to drop.  
“Th-the Ministry can’t have been disbanded. And what do you mean King? Harry is this a joke?” Hermione asked.  
“Sadly Miss Granger it is not. Magic has declared Hadrian James Pendragon King Hadrian. Harry has also seen fit to disband the Ministry.” Madam Bones said.  
To Hermione Madam Bones reminded her of a Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff and if she recalled Susan said her aunt was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If this woman agreed, then it had to be true. She was thinking this until she noticed Ron kneeling, causing Harry to blush.  
“W-why are you kneeling Ron?” Harry asked, confused.  
“Because you are my King.” Ron said.  
“Wait, you believe this?” Hermione asked.  
“Hermione, me and my siblings were raised with legends of King Arthur, Albion’s former king. You don’t understand, the Pendragons were Magical Albion’s everything. The public absolutely adored them to no end. In fact, when King Arthur died the entirety of the Kingdom mourned from every child to every elderly. In fact, I can now see why they adored them. I can feel the warmth connecting me to Harry. It’s a very tiny connection but it’s there in the corner of your mind, don’t you feel it?” Ron said.  
“Young Ronald, Miss Granger here probably doesn’t feel it yet because she is a muggleborn. It’ll take her magic longer to recognize it.” Madam Bones said.  
“Wait, so that’s what the fire was in the courtroom?” Harry asked.  
“Yes my King, it was the Magic of Albion connecting you to every one of your subjects.” Morgana said, causing Harry to groan.  
“Please call me Harry or even Hadrian Morgana. At least in private.” Harry begged.  
“Fine, Hadrian. I think you should get some sleep though, it’s night time and we have a lot to talk about tomorrow.” Morgana said sighing.  
Harry agreed a lot with that, he was exhausted from today’s events as well as the use of his magic. So he trudged up the steps, tiredly realizing he hadn’t even spoke to Remus or Sirius. He quickly got rid of that thought, deciding he’d talk to them later. Ignoring everyone who attempted to talk to him he slinked into the room he shared with Ron and collapsed into the bed, almost instantly falling asleep.  
The next morning Harry woke up relatively early. About seven thirty if his Tempus charm was correct. When he got up Ron was still snoring away in his bed so Harry slowly made his way downstairs. When he got into the kitchen he saw Mrs. Weasley cooking away as usual. She spotted him and gave him a smile.  
“Ah, Harry, they’re waiting in the Dining Room for you.” She said.  
Following her advice, he headed into the Dining Room where he saw Dumbledore, Morgana, Moody, Tonks, Madam Bones, Remus, and Sirius.  
“Ah, good, you’re here.” Morgana said.  
“What did you guys need?” Harry asked, still slightly half asleep.  
“Well, for one we have to discuss plans for the kingdom. Are you going to still use the Ministry building?” Morgana asked.  
“Uh I guess so? I mean if it’s there then we should use it. It’s not like we have a castle like they did in the old days.” Harry said.  
“True. We need to get various sections of the Kingdom up. Especially the finances because while the Pendragon Vault will last for a good ten years we need to think about the long run.” Morgana said.  
“Oh, that I can handle. Despite how much I hated my family I still have the lessons drilled into my mind. A lot of them were financial lessons.” Sirius said.  
“Good, and having the added effect of being Hadrian’s godfather I know you won’t embezzle anything.” Morgana said.  
“There are other things that need to be covered but they aren’t exactly necessary at the point in time.” Morgana said.  
“Well, actually. With young Hadrian here I can probably up the education at Hogwarts since the Ministry can no longer interfere. Bring back the old classes. Like the Dark Arts.” Dumbledore mused.  
“The Dark Arts but that’s evil!” Sirius shouted, causing Morgana to sigh.  
“The Dark Arts aren’t evil. I’ll explain this to you in simple terms. There are five categories of Magic; Pure, Light, Neutral, Dark, and Tainted. Pure magic is magic that requires a good person and the desire to do good. Example of magic like this are rituals that call for freely given unicorn blood or phoenix tears. These rituals can save a person’s life at the cost of sacrificing something of your own. Next is Light magic which is magic that requires positive emotions such as happiness and love or the intent to heal or defend without offensive. An example of light magic is the Patronus Charm because it requires a happy memory to cast or the Shield Charm because it is a defensive spell. Neutral magic is magic that requires no emotions but rather focus and imagination. Magic such as this are your Levitation Charms, Wand-Lighting Charms, Transfiguration spells, and the such. Dark magic is magic that requires negative emotions such as anger and fear or the intent to defend through force. Examples of such magic would be the Severing Charm, the Fire-Making Charm, and the Explosion Charm. Tainted magic would be magic that requires the intent to harm without provocation or the need to defend or a disregard for human life. Such magic as this would be rituals that require virgin sacrifices or forced sexual intercourse or magic such as the Cruciatus Curse because that spell requires the desire to torture someone. The other Unforgiveable Curses are not included in Tainted magic because of their original purpose. The Killing Curse was originally used as euthanasia for patients who had no chance of recovery as it is a painless and instant death. The Imperius Curse was intended for people who committed acts of self-harm or attempted suicide. It would force them away from what they were doing so people could get to them. Originally back in the day Tainted Magics garnered you a public execution because it was seen as inhumane magic that went against magic’s very nature. Nowadays people think Dark Magic is tainted magic for some reason, what poppycock.” Morgana said.  
Sirius and Remus were staring at Morgana as if she just destroyed their entire world.  
“Morgana dear, I think you broke them.” Dumbledore said with a chuckle.  
“Well it’s not my fault that they are woefully uneducated.” She said.  
“Before we go off topic again is there anything else we need to do?” Harry asked.  
“Well not really but you should start working on getting more Knights for your Round Table. For the Pendragon Family the Round Table has always acted as an advisor council and a sounding board for the King/Queen. Your magic did well choosing Madam Bones as one of them because she can act as the Knight’s Trainer. But you have to start picking some on your own. Arthur picked people that he was friends with and he knew would be able to help him. So don’t worry about feeling you can’t pick your friends.” Morgana said.  
They dispersed from there and Harry went upstairs. Sirius ended up moving him to the heir suite which had belonged to his younger brother, Regulus. It was a decent silver and green patterned room that was much, much tamer than his Godfather’s room which had Gryffindor colors splashed all over the place and pictures of nude women which Harry found extremely distasteful. Despite being a Gryffindor Harry preferred the muted colours of Slytherin to the ostentatious and blinding colours of Gryffindor. Really, who would be willing to wear bright red and gold, other than Dumbledore of course. Harry plopped himself on the bed and laid down before beginning to contemplate about the new life that fate had handed him. He, Harry Potter, was King. King! If he was honest with himself, he had just breezed through the past day unconsciously. Due to the fact that he was now King he had a lot on his plate. Although he assumed that since magic meted out punishment to those who had willingly betrayed him that Voldemort was probably once again struck down. Beyond Voldemort Harry had to take care of an entire nation. Although Harry was curious because magic had referenced him as the magical line of Pendragon, so did that mean there was an active Non-Magical line? He’d have to ask Morgana. Speaking of Morgana, she was much different than he expected her to be. Then again she had been sealed in Avalon for about seven hundred years give or take so she probably had a lot to think about.   
Harry’s thoughts soon shifted to his duties as king. He had to set up a Round Table but he hoped to high heaven that he did not have to set up the one hundred and fifty that King Arthur had. He did not know that many people or even want to really know that people intimately. Speaking of intimacy Harry wasn’t entirely sure about his sexuality especially concerning the events of the Yule Ball last year. Despite bringing one of the Patil sisters he wasn’t really interested in her and if you looked at his recent crush, Cho Chang, you had to understand that maybe he was gay. Cho Chang was not the picture perfect girl rather she was the poster girl for tomboyish attitude. She had a muscular build and despite having a few girlish traits she absolutely hated anything girly. In fact, if it weren’t for her facial features she could be mistaken for a boy. His attentions turned to the boys on his Quidditch Team and flushed red when he felt himself stiffen down there. His attention further turned to the iconic beaters of the Gryffindor Team, Fred and George Weasley and instantly he felt a flutter in his stomach. The twins were some of the nicest people he’d ever met, sometimes helping him in subjects he found difficult like Potions. Of course they weren’t bad to look at and if Harry had to say, they were downright gorgeous. For some reason a piece of knowledge flitted in his head, of courting rituals. That gave him an idea but he would need Mr. and Mrs. Weasley here to do it and he’d have to send for something special.  
Quickly Harry got off the bed and moved to the desk where he got out a quill and a piece of parchment. He started writing a letter with some ideas of his and sent it quickly off with Hedwig. He then ran to find Sirius who he ended up finding in the Library.  
“Uh, Padfoot?” Harry asked.  
“Yes Bambi?” Sirius said, looking up from his book.  
“Can you get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley here tomorrow morning and possibly them in the same room as George and Fred?” Harry said with a slight blush.  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry’s question.  
“What brought this up?” Sirius asked.  
“I have um, something to ask them.” Harry said.  
Sirius had a niggling of an idea of what Harry wanted and while he wasn’t too sure about Harry’s decision he decided to let his doubts go.  
“Alright then. Do you want Morgana present?” Sirius asked.  
“It might be best.” Harry said with a sigh.  
Harry then spent the rest of the day in the library, deciding to peruse the various books that were attributed to the infamous Black Library. He wasn’t to have any lessons until tomorrow, something about giving him time to let it all sink in. So with that he went to bed with his head swarming with thoughts about tomorrow.  
When he got up the next day he saw Hedwig sitting next to a package. When he opened it up he smiled and closed it back up before heading downstairs with the package. He ran into Sirius who told him that the five were waiting in the dining room. So with a deep breath he walked into the dining room. When he saw the twins his heart fluttered again but he steeled his nerves and approached the table. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley gave him a smile, Morgana was giving him an interested look while the twins were giving him a concerned look.  
“So Harry, what is this that you needed us four here?” Mrs. Weasley asked with a kind tone.  
“Uh, I have something to ask the twins and I needed you two here for it.” He said before walking to the twins.  
“What is it,” “Little Harrykins?” the twins said in synch as usual which Harry recognized their attempts at hiding their nervousness.  
“So, as a person of my station, as King of Magical Albion,” Harry started, causing Mrs. and Mr. Weasley to gasp, showing that they hadn’t known.  
“I have to go through certain uh procedures to do this but apparently it gives me leniency with how formal I have to be. So here it goes.” Harry said before taking a big breath.  
“So, I’ve known you two for like four to five years. You two have been pretty nice to me, even giving me sanctuary when I needed it from the other students, especially during my second and fourth years.” Harry said, remembering when the twins comforted him when everyone was against him.  
“Of course I am not without thanks and as of recently I’ve noticed some inclinations I have. Some, if not all, of those inclinations are to you two.” Harry said, causing the twins eyes to widen as they slowly realized what this was about.  
“So uh, I, Hadrian James Pendragon, King of Magical Albion and Defender of Avalon do hereby put forth my request to formally court Frederick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley together in hopes of a marriage between the three of us.” Harry said, blushing beet red by the end of the sentence.  
When he looked at the five he observed them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in shock as were the twins, Morgana on the other hand was giving him a smile. Minutes passed by and Harry felt as if they were rejecting him so he started to turn around before he was suddenly yanked into two laps and hugs. Instantly heat filled his cheeks as he realized that it was the twins who had pulled him into them.  
“Of course we accept Harry.” Fred said.  
“What makes you think we wouldn’t.” George replied.  
“W-well, you seemed shocked and weren’t saying anything.” Harry said.  
“We were just surprised.” George said.  
“Yeah, we didn’t think you’d ever have interest in us.” Fred said with a nod.  
“Who wouldn’t I mean you both are really hot and nice.” Harry said before blushing again.  
“Oh, little Harry thinks we’re hot.” George said with a smirk.  
“Careful Georgie you don’t need another ego boost.” Fred said with a smile.  
“Oh like you don’t need one either?” George said.  
They then turned to Harry.  
“I, George Fabian Weasley,” “I, Frederick Gideon Weasley,” “Do hereby accept the request of courting from Hadrian James Pendragon, King of Magical Albion, Defender of Avalon.” The twins said, causing magic to flash.  
Harry quickly moved out of their laps and grabbed the box and opened it. In it were two gorgeous silver bracelets. The first one had cauldron motifs as well as a sapphire dragon winding around the bracelet. The second on had a pattern of motifs that seemed to show a person transforming into a fox as well as a ruby dragon winding around the bracelet. He gave the first one to George and the second one to Fred who seemed awed by the bracelet.  
“They’re gorgeous Harry, what made you think of the design?” Mrs. Weasley commented.  
“Well, I’ve noticed that George loves to make potions and is the one who makes a lot of the sweets whereas Fred loves Transfiguration and is the one that ties the spells into the transformation sweets.” Harry said.  
Suddenly he felt two sets of lips on his cheeks, one set on his left cheek the other on his right.  
“We love it Harry!” The two chimed together before giving him another kiss on his cheeks, making him blush.  
After that it was a conversation between the twins, Harry, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They wanted to know how the courting would go. Harry told them that the person who planned the date would alternate between the three of them, starting with Harry since he initiated the courtship. The courtship would allow for kissing and cuddling until they’ve gone through two rounds of dating. If they wished to continue the courtship past that then it will allow sexual intercourse. After two more rounds of dating they could discuss marriage. Of course since Harry was King the wedding would have to be rather large but Mrs. Weasley didn’t seem to have a problem with that. Concerning gifts with Harry knowing that with the twins’ current money situation that there was no need for expensive gifts. As long as they put thought into the gift and love into it then it was perfectly fine. With the terms finished Morgana whisked Harry off to his lessons.  
Harry’s first lesson was on politics. Morgana explained that today’s politics weren’t that different from the politics of old. You had to know how to deal with people in a way that didn’t let them know what you wanted. Of course she explained that nowadays there were a lot of people nowadays that preferred bluntness to subtlety. An example of that were the French. They valued honesty over everything else and respected you if you were so, the Japanese were the exact same. However, the Chinese preferred subtlety, having to do with the thousands of years of court intrigue. Russia was just the same but they were very different to their muggle counterparts and held very open views. This was because Russia held the largest Vampire Coven as well as the largest Werewolf pack in the world. It required an open mind to deal with beings as such. She then brought up America.  
“The Magical Congress of the United States of America is a complicated topic. Somewhere around the nineteen twenties there was an incident involving Newt Scamander. This forced the MACUSA’s hand to break apart from years and years of magical isolation from their non-magical counterparts. So America presently is very pro-No-Maj and is very integrated with their counterpart. In fact, every single American No-Maj citizen is aware of magic.” Morgana said.  
“Wait. What! What about the International Statue of Secrecy? And if they know then why haven’t they told the rest of the world?” Harry asked.  
“First, because of the issue with Newt Scamander the ICW allowed America to be an exemption from the ISS. In fact, they were ecstatic about it because the No-Majs in America were so good-tempered about magic that it made them feel that one day they could reveal magic to the world. So that one day they could openly use magic. Now as to why they haven’t they told the world, well the American Department of Mysteries has tied a spell into the Statue of Liberty that acts as an Unbreakable Vow that every citizen is tied into. It grants every natural born citizen of America the ability to see magic as well as prevents them from speaking of magic to a non-American citizen that has no knowledge of magic. When someone becomes a citizen of America they are granted knowledge of magic and made to take a vow that ties them into the spell. It’s made America quite profitable because No-Majs can make potions. In fact, some of the best potioneers are American No-Majs. Despite the fact that there are some people that say that one requires magic to make potions you do not.” Morgana explained.  
“But what about the potions that require one to wave their wand.” Harry asked.  
“Those steps can be worked around by substituting in non-magical ingredients. In fact, Gertrude Elion, a famous American Biochemist found this out through her experiments and is responsible for potion breakthroughs. So back to the original topic of politics, when you deal with the American Community you are dealing with both the non-magical and the magical.” Morgana said.  
“So if I were to visit the American Magical President I’d be meeting with the Non-Magical President?” Harry asked.  
“Yup, you’d also be expected to meet with the citizens, both non-magical and magical.” Morgana said.  
As the lesson continued Harry brought up the non-magical branch of the Pendragons.  
“Oh? You’d actually know them. They’re the current Royal Family of Britain. Queen Elizabeth is the current Head of the non-magical branch of the Pendragons.” Morgana said.  
“So would Queen Elizabeth know of me?” Harry asked.  
“With your recent revealing as King yes. When the Kingship disappeared the magic of the Pendragon family sealed the knowledge of magic from the non-magical Pendragon family to save them from people who would wish them harm. So with this the seal has been removed and the royal family should have gained the knowledge. So you should expect a letter sooner or later.” Morgana said.  
The lesson then turned into one of etiquette and formality for when Harry does go to formal occasions. Despite her early misgivings it turned out that Harry easily managed the etiquette lessons. Soon enough she set him free for the rest of the day to which he spent reading a book on the couch of the library, cuddled up with Fred and George who were reading their own books, reminiscent of a scene from fourth year when Harry needed to get away from everyone.   
Morgana was right about Queen Elizabeth because about a week later Harry received a letter with the Royal Seal of the Windsor Family on it and it read as such.  
Dear King Hadrian,  
We have recently gained knowledge of the magical community and of the information that you are family of Ours. If you are available, We would wish for you to have breakfast with Us tomorrow at eight o’clock. As We are unaware of whether you have betrothed or such We invite you to bring such person as well as your advisor. Please let Us know if you are agreeable to this meeting. Clothing is to be informal as We feel there is no need to be formal in the presence of family.  
Sincerely,  
Queen Elizabeth II  
Head of the Non-Magical Branch of Pendragon  
With that Harry quickly penned a letter.  
Dear Queen Elizabeth II,  
I am available tomorrow and do agree to the meeting. I will be bringing my advisor, Morgana LeFay, as well as the two men I am courting, George Fabian Weasley and Frederick Gideon Weasley. I feel the need to explain this to you. The reason I am courting the two has two reasons. The first is that they are magical twins, which means that they more or less share a soul and if married will be tied together to their chosen spouse by magic. While this is so it does not mean they are without their own personalities which brings me to the second reason. It is those personalities that I fell in love with for they are the kindest people I have ever met. They were there for me in times which I would rather forget. They were the light of my days and the hope for the future. They can be rather mischievous which comes from the fact that they are pranksters. They use that tendency to make me laugh when I am sad and to make other smile in dark times. So if you have anything against this then I must withdraw from the meeting.  
Sincerely,  
King Hadrian  
Head of the Magical Branch of Pendragon  
Harry quickly gave the letter to Hedwig who flew off and to his surprise two hours later Hedwig returned with a letter that was far less formal than the last.  
Dear Harry,  
I rarely get letters like this so I feel the need to reply to this letter as a family member rather than the Queen of England. Your devotion to these men astounds me and it reminds me much of my relationship with my husband. I do not disapprove at all of this relationship. You are welcome to bring them with you. I do believe my grandchildren, William and Harry will find them, as the kids say these days, ‘totally radical’. I will be pleased to see you tomorrow at eight.  
Sincerely  
Elizabeth II  
Harry smiled at the letter. Of course from his small time at the Dursleys he did have some knowledge of the Royal Family but he now knew they were truly kind people. With that he got up and went to see George and Fred who smiled when he walked into their room.  
“Hey Harry!” George said.  
“How are you doing?” Fred asked.  
“I’m doing great. But I’m here to inform you guys of something. You’re invited to attend an informal breakfast at Buckingham Palace with the Queen, a relative of mine. After which we will have our first date, hanging around non-magical London.” Harry said.  
“Wait, we get to eat with the Queen?” Fred asked.  
“Yup.” Harry said.  
“What do we wear? We don’t really have any muggle clothing.” George said.  
“I can have Morgana measure you two and get you some muggle clothes. Maybe I’ll have myself measured as well since all of mine are Dudley’s hand-me-downs.“ Harry said.  
The twins agreed and Harry went off to tell Morgana. She agreed and quickly measured Harry and then went to measure the twins. Harry asked how he’d pay for this since it’d require muggle money and she told him that she had gotten a card from Gringotts yesterday that allows him to use his money in the muggle world. So with that she left and went shopping for them. When she returned she had about three bags in her left and four in her right hand that were more than likely charmed with weightless charms. She had gotten each of the boys three pairs of jeans and three pairs of dress pants as well as three pairs of shirts with different sayings on them and three pairs of dress shirts and some plain t-shirts. She also had gotten them all sneakers and dress shoes. The boys were extremely surprised at the amount of clothing but agreed that they needed it.   
The next morning all three were decked out in muggle clothing. Harry was wearing a shirt that said ‘Everyone’s mad here’ and a nice pair of jeans. George was wearing a shirt that said ‘I’m a magical person’ and a nice pair of jeans as well. Fred was wearing a shirt that said ‘Mischief is my business’ and a nice pair of jeans too. Morgana however was a shock because they believed she’d still wear a dress but she didn’t. Just like the boys she had jeans on but instead of a text-based shirt she had a shirt that had an image of Alice on it. With that they headed off to the Buckingham Palace.   
When they got there they were stopped by the guards but Harry flashed them the letter with the royal seal which made them let him through. They were escorted through the palace to the family quarters of the palace. When Harry entered the living room of the quarters he was met with a flash of red and blonde.  
“Cousin!” two voices shouted as Harry was tackled to the floor.  
Quickly Hadrian saw what had tackled him to the floor, it was two kids one with blonde hair the other with red.  
“William, Harry. I think your cousin would appreciate being able to stand.” An elderly female voice said.  
“Sorry grandmum.” The two said, getting off Hadrian.  
Harry saw where the elderly voice came from and his eyes were met with Queen Elizabeth, although she was in a simple shirt and dress pants. Sitting next to her was her husband Prince Phillip.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Queen Elizabeth.” Harry said, nervously.  
“Nothing of that sort young man. Call me grandmum. William, Harry, as I told you before this is your cousin, Hadrian James Pendragon. Hadrian, if you may introduce your companions.” Elizabeth said.  
“Well, uh these two devilish twins are Frederick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley. I am currently courting the both of them. This lovely woman here is Morgana LeFay.” Hadrian said.  
The kids looked awed at Hadrian and Morgana.  
“Wait, you’re Pendragon? As in related to Arthur Pendragon?” William asked.  
“And you’re Morgana LeFay? The Morgana LeFay?” Harry asked.  
“Yup and I think your grandmum will reveal something to you later at breakfast.” Hadrian whispered in a conspiracy-like tone to the two kids, causing Elizabeth to smile.  
“And yes I am that Morgana. Despite my history with King Arthur I am not bad rather it was a set of circumstances that led to my decision to attack him. I am now acting as Hadrian’s advisor.” Morgana explained.  
“So are Diana and Charles coming?” Hadrian asked.  
“Yes they are, just not until eight ten.” Elizabeth said.  
Hadrian looked at the clock and saw that it was seven thirty. With the time before breakfast they played around with William and Harry. The two kids absolutely adored the twins who showed them prank after prank. Soon enough it was time for breakfast where Elizabeth led them to the dining room. It was a rather simple dining room but it had a big table with a lot of chairs. On the table was an assortment of foods from waffles to eggs to bacon to pancakes and various fruits. After sitting down they all dug in, having a nice conversation while they ate. About ten minutes later Diana and Charles came in and sat down. This was when Elizabeth sat up in her seat.  
“As of yesterday you may have noticed that we all have gained a bit of knowledge out of nowhere. This knowledge is of the magical world and our connection to it. The reason that young Hadrian is here is because he is our cousin.” Elizabeth said.  
“But we have a lot of cousins what makes him different?” Charles asked.  
Elizabeth nodded to Hadrian, allowing him to explain.  
“I’m assuming you guys know of the tale of King Arthur Pendragon. Well, that story was very much true and led to Albion, as the United Kingdom was known, being unified. King Arthur ended up having two children. One was magical whereas the other was not. So he split the crown. The magical one would have absolute authority over all magical beings of Albion whereas the non-magical would have such authority over all non-magical beings of Albion. However somewhere down the line the magical line was no longer needed to rule over magics as they had managed to make a well-functioning government. This had the effect of sealing the knowledge of magic from the non-magical line as well as their connection of the Pendragon name for fear of them getting killed in retaliation. The reason why I am your cousin is because I am King Hadrian James Pendragon of Magical Albion and grandmum here is Queen Elizabeth Pendragon the Second of Non-Magical Albion.” Hadrian said.  
The rest of them took it in before nodding their assent. The conversations deteriorated into random topics, one of them being Hadrian’s lessons in politics. Elizabeth agreed to help him whenever she could. Soon enough it was time for Hadrian to go. The kids wanted him to stay but he apologized to everyone, saying he had a date. With that Morgana departed from the three. They explored the shops for a while, Harry eagerly hanging around Oxfam where he bought a couple books. He then had Fred and George discreetly glamour him to look about seven years older and he went into Jeroboams and purchased two bottles of 2006 Chateau Doisy Daene, L'Extravagant, Barsac when he came out and gave the boxed bottles to the twins they gave him a look.  
“How much was this?” They asked.  
“Uh, six hundred pounds a bottle so about one hundred and twenty galleons a bottle.” Harry squeaked.  
The twins started to protest vehemently about the bottles before Harry got mad.  
“If I want to spoil you I should be able to. I know you can’t afford gifts like I can but I want to spoil you. The two people who hold my love.” Harry said, causing the two to soften.  
“Fine, but please don’t spend this extreme amount on us again.” Fred said with a sigh.  
“I have a question though, how did you know we like sweet wine?” George asked.  
“Well, uh. I may have asked your father.” Harry said.  
“Aw, that’s sweet, trying to find out what gifts we’d like.” Fred said.  
“We’d be happy with anything from you Harry.” George said.  
Soon it was about 2 PM so they went to get something to eat. They took up at a place called the Bbar. Harry had a classic hamburger with bacon, lettuce, and tomato, George had the Cape Malay Chicken Curry, and George had the Parmesan Crumbled Chicken Schnitzel. All of the food was delicious and they had a wonderful time together. After eating they headed home, not before each twin gave Harry a kiss on the lips. Overall for Harry it was a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed the story and have any suggestions to the story. Also some may feel that I went fast on the thing with Fred/George/Harry but I couldn't help myself. The next chapter should start the fifth year of Hogwarts for those who are curious, anyways have a great day!


End file.
